villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benjamin Krupp
Principal Benjamin "Benny" Krupp is a recurring antagonist in the Captain Underpants series. He is the principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary and the alter-ego of the superhero Captain Underpants. He is a very mean principal who hates children, especially George and Howard, because of their constant pranks and rebellious behavior. In the film adaptation, he was voiced by Ed Helms, who also voiced The Once-Ler. Role in the books One day, after George and Harold ruined a big football game, they were reported to Mr. Krupp's office the next day. Mr. Krupp showed them their pranks on tape and wanted to find out who was responsible for the fiasco. George and Harold pleaded that they didn't want to be killed for the rest of their lives, so Mr. Krupp (who put up with them for years) blackmailed the two boys to do his chores and not smile, essentially using them for child labour. He even sadistically asked their teachers to give them extra homework. After enduring Mr. Krupp's punishments, George ordered a 3D Hypno-Ring. He and Harold then used it on Krupp to get him to forget about their punishments. They proceeded to get Krupp to do ridiculous acts, culminating in making him believe he was their comic book creation, Captain Underpants. Role in the Film In the film, Mr. Krupp is bent on busting George and Harold of their multiple pranks they had done to him and the other staff, though he finds it upsetting that he hasn't gotten any evidence to have them punished. He also hates their Captain Underpants comics as he forbids them from creating any in the school grounds, even tearing up their latest one detailing the origins of the superhero. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention called the Turbo Toilet 2000 made by the school's local snitch Melvin Sneedly. With that in mind, Krupp happily decides to place George and Harold in separate classes in order to annihilate their friendship and their pranks. But before Krupp could fill up the paperwork to make it happen, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno-Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. However, this quickly backfires when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua, thinking he is a real superhero with superpowers. The boys discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a secret identity, to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady Edith. The boys even learn (after exploring his house) that Krupp might not be as evil as they thought, but has rather been lonely for most of his life. Eventually, Krupp turns back into himself after a rainstorm occurred, learning that George and Harold has started a fair at the school without his knowledge. Having enough of their antics, Krupp angrily sentences the two boys to separate classes as promised, much to their discomfort. During the fight against Professor Poopypants and the Turbo Toilet 2000, the boys change Krupp into Captain Underpants to help them fight off the villains. After consuming the rotten leftovers inside the dead Turbo Toilet 2000, Captain Underpants was able to obtain superpowers to finally defeat Poopypants, becoming a true hero to the public. However, George and Harold destroy the 3D Hypno-Ring in an attempt to permanently change him back into Krupp, as they knew that they can't control Captain Underpants. Feeling that Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and the lovesick Edith up on a date. This made Krupp have a change of heart, even returning the comics he took away from George and Harold, admitting that they are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers (accidentally), Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight the talking toilets, which confuses George, as he thought destroying the ring would destroy the hypnotism. Gallery Captain_underpants_flying.png|Mr. Krupp in his superhero ego, Captain Underpants. IMG_0873.PNG|Mr. Krupp's evil grin. Videos File:Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Clip - Pranksters (2017) Movieclips Coming Soon File:Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Clip - Water (2017) Movieclips Coming Soon Trivia *Mr. Krupp transforms into Captain Underpants whenever he hears someone snap their fingers, and reverts back to normal when someone pours water on his head. **This even extends to being showered with kisses from Ms. Anthrope, as seen in the sixth book. **As seen in the eighth book, as long as water is on his head, he cannot transform into Captain Underpants. *Despite his cruelty, Mr. Krupp does have a soft spot for his nephew Kipper, as he punishes anyone who seemingly bullies him, despite it being obvious that Kipper is the bully. *His full name, Benny Krupp, is a pun on the word "bankrupt." *His first name was first revealed in Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants. ** Coincidentally, Professor Poopypants, the villain in that book, was the villain in the 2017 movie. *Mr. Krupp is occasionally fair to George and Harold. For example, in Invasion of the Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space, he refused to punish them because the lunch ladies didn't have enough evidence to prove of their pranks, though he would change his mind and reprimanded them later on. Also, in Attack of the Talking Toilets, Mr. Krupp fears of losing his job due to the attack of the talking toilets, but George and Harold manage to get their robot to repair the school's damages, and Krupp cancels their suspension and places them as temporary principals for the day as a reward (although this could be attributed to desperation.) *In Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-a-Lot, Mr. Krupp lost his ability to turn into Captain Underpants. The book stated that there are two possible reasons for this: the electromagnetic explosion that resulted from feeding Sir Stinks-a-Lot soda, Mentos, and pop rocks had erased the hypnotic spell from Mr. Krupp's brain, or Sir Stinks-a-Lot's Super-Power-Juice-ectonomy took away Mr. Krupp's superpowers. Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Businessmen Category:Sadists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Protective Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slaver Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Vigilante Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy